Omi
Omi was a primary character from the Xiaolin Temple who journeyed in a quest for all Shen Gong Wu as the Dragon of Water in training. An orphaned monk, Omi was raised by Master Fung in the Xiaolin Temple, a mystical home where monks train to become Xiaolin Warriors. Omi eventually became the Xiaolin Dragon of Water and although he believed he was the "chosen one", he met with three other soon-to-be Xiaolin Warriors named Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko and Clay Bailey. Omi was initially skeptical and wary of them, beginning to doubt himself as the chosen one. However, Omi began to take a fondness for them, and they became not only his teammates, but also his best friends. The Xiaolin Dragon of Water met many enemies and adversaries with his team, ranging from the evil boy-genius, Jack Spicer, the evil Heylin witch, Wuya and to the once-good but currently evil Heylin Dragon, Chase Young. Omi's signature Shen Gong Wu is the Orb of Tornami, corresponding with Omi's liking towards water. History Background Omi has lived at the Xiaolin Temple for most of his life. He was an orphan taken in by Master Fung, the head of the temple. He is very proficient in martial arts, so Master Fung started training him to become the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Omi met the rest of the Dragons, and they began their quest to find all the Shen Gong Wu. Omi did not start off to well with his fellow Dragons, especially Raimundo, who pulled his pants down several times. This was when they first met their enemies; Jack Spicer and Wuya. He fought Jack Spicer in a Xiaolin Showdown for the first time, his Two-Ton Tunic for Jack's Mantis Flip Coin. He began to lose, due to how heavy the Two-Ton Tunic was, but after using everything he learned from the other Dragons (and Jack's carelessness), he got to the goal first and was able to claim the Eye of Dashi as theirs. Turn to Evil After some time, they met Chase Young. Chase saw potential in Omi, saying that he would one day become powerful enough to defeat him. Chase, knowing this, told Omi he was working for the wrong side. He started working to turn Omi to the Heylin side, or else he would be forced to destroy Omi altogether. Chase convinced him to go into the Ying-Yang world to look for Master Fung, whom Chase had imprisoned. Omi, not knowing the danger of using the Ying Yo-Yo, entered the Ying-Yang world, and came out without his chi, turning him evil. The other monks could restore Omi's chi, but Omi was still bound by the pledge of loyalty he made to Chase while evil. Chase took possession of Omi's chi (shown through the transfer of his forehead dots), and in this way made Omi one of his Jungle Cats. With Omi's chi, Chase was even more powerful and unstoppable. His friends eventually wagered themselves in exchange for Omi's freedom in a 4-on-4 soccer Showdown, which the Xiaolin side won. Final Quest After months and showdowns, Master Fung told all the dragons that he would promote only one monk to master dragon, and tells them they all had to go on a quest of their own choice. Omi decided that he would go back in time to stop Chase Young from ever becoming evil by freezing himself, so he could be awake in the future to get the Sands of Time. He found the temple destroyed, and the dragons and other monks captured. Jack Spicer had gained the upper hand and became the Emperor of Darkness. Eventually, he traveled back in time. There, he switched the soup Hannibal Roy Bean planned to give Chase to make him evil. Going into the present, he finds that Clay Bailey had become the head dragon and had the other dragons farm and live another life in the evil world concurred by an evil Master Monk Guan, whom Hannibal turned after failing to do so to Chase. They were captured, and to free them, a good Chase Young drank the evil soup and became the evil lizard creature he was in the original timeline, sacrificing his good self to do so. Omi returned to stop what he did. Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo fought Hannibal Bean, Evil Master Monk Guan, Chase Young, and Wuya which the Xiaolin won. Omi returned to a normal present, where Master Fung eventually declared Raimundo Pedrosa the head dragon. In the end, they all got ready to battle every villain they ever faced, before the show ended. Personality While Omi was very skilled at what he did, he was also narcissistic, believing himself superior to his comrades in every possible way, which has caused some tension, such as with Jermaine and Raimundo. This trait did not disappear or even slow down during the course of the series. The Bird of Paradise revealed that his greatest trait was loyalty. Omi was proud of his status as a Xialin monk as he always keep his word as a monk and was loyal to his comrades. Omi had a problem with American idioms and was constantly corrected. Originally, Omi's views on women were rather old-fashioned. Drawing on the words of a 1500-year-old book about women, he did not believe Kimiko was a capable fighter and saw her as being way too weak. While he did not mean any genuine offense, he could not understand why Kimiko and other girls seemed offended. He would later come to appreciate Kimiko as he became more aware of the modern world, although he still has trouble understanding Kimiko and other girls. Physical Appearance Omi was a very small boy, bearing a large, circular, bald head. Whilst having yellow skin, he has a big forehead where nine white dots appear when Omi fights with his true potential. These white dots can be taken as a metaphor of him unleashing his ultimate potential. Aside from this, he has elongated thin black eyebrows and small black eyes. He was also known to always wear his monk uniform, consisting of a red shirt slightly revealing his neck with black highlights, held tight with a black belt and using black pants with black dress shoes. He tends to wear this all the time, due to Omi's usual life of a monk, he was unknown of the rest of the world outside the Xiaolin Temple. Relationships Friends Raimundo - Omi and Raimundo have many contradicting personality traits. Omi was very studious and held great admiration for authority figures like Master Fung and Master Monk Guan, where as Raimundo was undisciplined and often had issues obeying authority figures. Though Raimundo teased Omi once in awhile they did care about each other similar to an older/younger brother relationship. When Raimundo joined the Heylin, Omi found it the hardest to accept, and when Omi joined the Heylin side in season two, Raimundo seemed to lead the group in attempts to get him back. When Raimundo was named the Shoku Warrior, Omi was able to put his pride aside to be happy for him. Kimiko - Originally, Omi's views on women were rather old-fashioned. Drawing on the words of a 1500-year-old book about women, he did not believe Kimiko was a capable fighter and saw her as being way too weak. While he did not mean any genuine offense, he could not understand why Kimiko and other girls seemed offended. He would later come to appreciate Kimiko as he became more aware of the modern world, although he still had trouble understanding Kimiko and other girls. But they are good friends. Kimiko was more of a sister figure to Omi as she was always showing him gadgets from the modern world and seen often protecting him from bullies like Raimundo. Omi was very found when Kimiko shows affection to him like when she hugged him in the episode Citadel of Doom. Clay - Clay, as he was with many people, was very friendly towards Omi. Clay looked after Omi and protected him from danger. Omi and Clay almost never contradicted each other, and on many occasions saved each other from danger or even death. Jermaine - Jermaine was one of Omi's best friends. They met in New York in the episide "My Homey Omi." They were pited rivals when Jermaine returned, but in the end, they became friends again. Enemies Jack Spicer - Jack was the first villain Omi and his friends ever faced, and the person Omi had the most Xiaolin Showdowns with. In spite of this Omi and Jack had numerous traits in common. Both were very talented in their own ways, Omi in martial arts and Jack in robotic engineering. They were both extremely egotistical, Jack believing he was the world's greatest evil boy genius and Omi thinking he was the greatest Xiaolin warrior ever. They both also seemed to have family issues, Omi being orphaned and Jack's parents apparently having no involvement in his life. Unlike his friends, Omi seems to see some good in Jack. When Jack helped the monks defeat Wuya, Omi invited Jack to live with them in the temple, to which Jack refused but offered going out for ice cream sometime. A second time Omi offered Jack to join the temple, he accepted, though he returned to his evil ways. In a showdown with Jack, Omi accurately guessed that Jack wanted to conquer the world because he felt insignificant and that he did want to become good but gave up because he believed he would fail. Chase Young - Chase was the villain who successfully turned Omi to the Heylin side, even turning Omi into one of his jungle cats. Chase had used many tricks to test Omi's abilities, such as taking Jermaine as an apprentice so he could fight Omi for him. He also tricked Omi into going to the Yin Yang World to save Master Fung, ultimately losing his good side there. Chase had shown to have a good side from time to time, helping the Xiaolin Warriors defeat spider monsters from the Earth's crust, and giving Omi information to help him and his friends defeat Sibini. Omi used the Sands of Time to go to the past and stop Chase from becoming evil, however the future was so awful as a result that good Chase willingly sacrificed himself to become evil to restore things to normal and save Omi and his friends. Dragon Powers and Abilities Powers Water Manipulation: As the Dragon of Water, Omi was able to manipulate and/or generate water out of thing air at his whim and desire, and even turnind water into ice, and gave them both water and ice any shape he wanted. It could be either a wave or even hands. Attacks Omi's Xiaolin Apprentice move *'Tsunami/Tornado Strike Water': Omi spins around in a circle continously until he creates a huge tornado of water which he will use to engulf the enemy, blast the water at them, or spin towards them and attack them. If he says the word "Ice" insted of water he'll create ice or snow insted of water. He can shape the water like hands to grab things as well as hit his opponents. Omi's Wudai Warrior move *'Wudai Neptune Water/Ice': this takes on several forms but is normally Omi shooting a jet of water or ice at his foes. Wudai Neptune Water allowed him more powerful and versatile water based attacks, such as stopping the flow of an entire waterfall and river, and even creating water out of thin air. He can also create tornados of watter with this techinque. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Omi was an orphan boy who has trained in the art of Shaolin Kung Fu since birth, becoming a Wudai Warrior. Weapons Wudai Weapon: His Wudai Weapon was the Shimo Staff, a very small cylinder made of ice that changes shape into various weapons such as long staffs, spears, hammers, and maces. Shen Gong Wu: His signature Shen Gong Wu was the Orb of Tornami. Elemental Shen Gong Wu: His Elemental Shen Gong Wu was the Kaijin Charm, which he calls "icy" at first, meaning cool. Weakenesses Omi was extremely scared of squirrels which he was usually attacked by them. When the warriors went through Chase Young's land to get the Bird of Paradise, evil squirrels attacked and Omi was paralyzed with fear. Furthermore, his self-centered attitude went against him making himself seem hard to like, especially when it came to Raimundo. Episode Appearances Season Two Season Three |Chronicles= :To be announced }} Trivia *Physically, Omi was the youngest one of all the monks, even though, since he was frozeen twice he became now the oldest one of all, having arround 1600 ears old. He was frozen for 1500 years when he was in the past, looking for the puzzle box to trap Wuya again, and then another 80 years in the epiosde Time After TIme. *It's never explained why he is so similar to Dashi. *He was the only character that was not the team leader in any alternatvie time line or the mainstream. **Even though, in Xiaolin Chronicles he became the team leader for unknwon reasons. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Side